


Reaching For Your Hand

by MaddyEternity



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha JingYi, Alpha Sizhui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anime Spoilers, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Novel Spoilers, Omega Jin Ling, Possible Mpreg, Protective JingYi, Protective Sizhui, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyEternity/pseuds/MaddyEternity
Summary: Jin Ling is a spoiled brat, a loudmouthed young boy, an orphan and an omega. While studying at the Cloud Recesses, he comes across two alphas, Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui, who grow quite fond of the younger omega. Being confronted with a courting contract Jin Ling tries everything to shake these two off, but faith strings them firmly together. While trying to impress his uncles, getting caught in a political conflict and being confronted by his parent's murderer he finds himself between two alphas whose feelings and words try to shield him from any harm.*This story takes place 6 months before Wei Ying/ Wei Wuxian's reincarnation, but follows the novel at a certain point.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> for those who are reading that prologue over and over again xD': I made a mistake (Lan Sizhui was orphaned at a young age, therefore he has no father). I changed the speech according to that information.  
> Sry!

„Is it possible for two alphas to have the same mate? “, Lan JingYi blurted out, earning an rather amused look from Lan Xichen.

Lan JingYi looked to his right. Lan SiZhui’s gaze was directed at Lan Xichen too; not really shocked about the direct question his sword-brother had ask the Gusu Lan Sect leader.

Lan Xichen smiled at them warmly. Of course, he knew what that ruckus was all about and the one who turned these youngster’s world upside down. That innocent question held much more than just curiosity. He had seen the boys interacting with the young omega who was constantly shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs. While Lan JingYi seemed to always draw the shorter straw which almost every time resulted in a fight, Lan SiZhui approached the omega with far greater care and tenderness. And somehow the omega was drawn to these two.

Lan Xichen’s gaze wandered from Lan SiZhui’s serious face expression to Lan JingYi's nervous one.

“I can’t talk in place of your father, Lan JingYi. Be reminded, that if you two do enter such a contract you can’t easily dissolved it with just a blink of an eye. Courting an high-ranked omega is a great honor, but also a difficult task”, he finally spoke.

Lan SiZhui nodded, but otherwise his face expression didn’t change. Lan JingYi looked rather displeased with this answer and opened his mouth once more to speak his mind.

“Clan Leader Lan Huan, we would never dishonor our sect or much less an omega. But we do need your permission to court him.”

Lan Xichen sighed softly. They were so young. They could have chosen anyone – separately –but somehow the Lanling Jin Sect’s high-ranked omega Jin Ling had peeked their interest. An omega-mate was usually recognized by their distinctive smell – their alpha-mate was drawn in like a moth; trying to comfort the omega at any given time. As sweet as it sounded, the protectiveness of an alpha almost always resulted in their early death, leaving the omega unable to take another mate. Some even died during the heat-period, much too occupied with tending to their mates than anything else – even eating and drinking. It was like playing with fire. Therefore, it was common to marry an omega after their first heat to a beta. Those bonds couldn’t do much damage… Yet, he had the feeling that these three would be handling everything just fine. But thinking about it: He had never heard of an alpha-pair courting a single omega.

“I will talk to Lanling Jin Sect’s Leader Jin Guangyao, but I cannot guarantee you that he will give you his nephew’s hand in marriage. Go and speak with your caretakers first.”

They bowed in respect; a smile danced on both of their lips. Faith was for sure a playful thing. And he wanted to give it a push. Courting could take years before an official marriage was arranged. Restraining themselves during the omega’s heat was a nerve-wrecking time, but to make someone fall in love with the one who was currently courting them, was far more difficult than the first.

Their love was like the bud of a flower – slowly unfolding, slowly blooming.

And he truly wished that none of them would have to meet the same faith in the end which his brother had encountered years ago.

Life and death were embracing each other every single second…without breaking apart.


	2. 1.1. Shelter

Seeing a glimpse of one of the waterfalls in the narrow landscape filled Lan SiZhui with a heartwarming feeling. Looking at Lan JingYi, watching a smile forming on his friend’s lips made it clear that the other one had missed their home as much as he had. Three months had passed since they joined the outside group for night hunting and to perish evil spirits and by now, spring had embrace the Cloud Recesses firmly. Birds were chirping happily in the trees; the fish were on their way to their spawning grounds and sometimes a tiger was darting quietly through the woods but payed them no attention.

The stone stairs to their home were wet and slippery, making the way into a dangerous climb. From time to time one of them were close to touch the ground beneath them, but thankfully, their bodies could still remember the familiar feeling which the ground had yet again evoke to balance their wavering steps. Lan JingYi’s smile grew wider and wider with every step they took. Watching his friend closely, it was hard for Lan SiZhui to hold in his joy and happiness and he found himself joining Lan JingYi’s lightheartedness.

And finally, the library was in full view and the first people were silently greeting them; their eyes reflecting those warm feelings of coming home they had felt at the very bottom of the staircase. A few students were looking at them curiously – the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, wearing a black and violet color sheme, the GusuLan Sect dressed in white and blue with patterns forming the silhouettes of clouds. And finally, the Lanling Jin Sect wearing yellow clothes and looking at them with their heads held up high. New faces were watching them closely. Foreign Sect members they had never seen before, announcing that the time inside the Cloud Recesses hadn’t stopped even for a moment when they had joined the outside groups.

The sun was currently at its zenith; therefore, those youngsters were free to interact with other people and enjoy freshly cooked food before they had to continue their studies. Lan JingYi’s head suddenly snapped in the left direction, halting abruptly. Lan SiZhui realized immediately that something had caught his friend’s eyes.

In the outside world being cautious was one of the most important things in every situation – even noticing little things like the change of gestures and mimics could proof quite helpful in navigations. And of course, paying attention to their surroundings lessened their chances of being caught by a surprise attack. Right now, none of that happened.

A few meters away, close to the pond, two heads popped up throwing things over the hill into the water. Someone was yelling, laughter could be heard, but the huge stones and trees were obscuring their view. Lan SiZhui watched the foreign students’ behavior who were standing nearby closely, but everyone seemed to turn a blind eye to the things going on over at the pond.

Something metallic blinded his eyes for a moment – just a few seconds but it was enough for Lan JingYi to storm off right in the direction where the yelling suddenly grew more hysterical. With a sigh Lan SiZhui followed his friend, wishing that they wouldn’t be involved in yet another fight. He wasn’t quite sure if the yelling had caught Lan JingYi’s interest or the feeling that someone was being bulled inside these holy walls.

Passing the next tree, the scene completely unfolded in front of them. In the middle of the pond a young boy was yelling angrily at two others who were standing at the top of hill, laughing and clapping their hands in amusement.

“An omega doesn’t belong here! Remember that!”, shouted one of them. Lan SiZhui’s gaze drifted from the young boy in the pond to the other ones. Violet clothing – youngsters from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Their body language told him everything he had to know about these two. Their proud stature, the derogatorily looks; no doubt that these two were alphas.

Lan JingYi yelled an angry “Shut your mouths”, which not only made Lan SiZhui himself looking at his friend in disbelieve but the omega too. His bright brown eyes were widened, his lips slightly parted. His long brown hair was dripping as did his clothes. The young omega’s gaze darted from him to Lan JingYi to him again.

The boys’ laughter stopped immediately. Nervously, they looked around, backing away slowly.

“Ha, a discipline of the GusuLan Sect. I’m not afraid of you or the elders!”, the one who had insulted the omega boy earlier yelled back, ignoring his friends pleading to just let it be.

Stupid, arrogant alpha. Lan JingYi was on the verge to speak his mind once more, when Lan SiZhui decided it was time to stop his friend. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, grazing the two boys with a darkened look. Staying calm was one of the top priorities of their Sect.

“I wonder what the punishment for insulting an allied Sect in the Yunmeng Jiang Sect is like. And”, Lan SiZhui’s gaze wandered to the omega boy,” attacking a high-ranked omega on top.”

The slenderer looking of the two finally was able to change the other one’s mind and the two walked away with a sour look on their faces without saying one more word. The bullied boy on the other hand was nearly frozen on the spot. His cheeks had gained a little bit of color in responds to Lan SiZhui’s words. He looked flustered. Lan JingYi walked over to the other boy, helping him fish out his belongings.

The omega shook off his bewildered look and snarled “I don’t need your help” in Lan JingYi’s direction.

“Aren’t you a rude one”, his friend responded. Lan SiZhui joined them, fishing out a golden sword. Judging from the hilt and the patterned-like design this must be an heirloom – changing its master from generation to generation in between the highest-ranking Clan members. Surely, this was a powerful magic sword, forged in a special way which assured a deeply interwoven connection with the strings of magic.

A hand suddenly snatched the sword from his hands. Lan SiZhui’s gaze met with the boy’s one and whatever the boy wanted to say, he just froze right on the spot. Lan SiZhui had to admit that the boy was beautiful; with those long brown hair strands framing his child-like looking face. Those big innocent hazzle eyes, those fragile fingers… Lan SiZhui smiled at him warmly which caught the young boy by surprise – his cheeks gaining some more color.

He looked away, gathering his belongings to only rush from the pond in the direction of the library were the omega quarters were located.

“How rude. We didn’t even get a `thank you´”, Lan JingYi said.

Lan SiZhui ignored his friend’s comment, thinking about the few seconds, which were somehow enough to produce a warm feeling in his heart. It was quite a different feeling from the normal alpha instinct, which always were telling him to protect young children and omegas alike. It had gone deeper, touching something that was only meant to be touched by close Clan members. In that moment Lan SiZhui didn’t know that faith had bound them together; that this small encounter was enough to awake a bond that was far stronger than friendship could ever be.

They left the pond and continued their way to the main building, where Lan Xichen was already awaiting them.

“He has such a bad attitude, but- “, Lan JingYi stopped himself midsentence, looking at Lan SiZhui.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he, Lan SiZhui?”

Lan JingYi’s face expression was stuck between uncertainty and nervousness. It was quite rare for his friend to get that flustered over an omega’s behavior. Surely, they had met a few, but never had had a single one such an impact on them.

“He is”, Lan SiZhui answered, pleasing the other one with his answer.

They weren’t a Sect who denied the fact that somebody was blessed by the gods. Omega or not, it made no difference. Beauty was a reflection of a pure soul; shining brightly even when darkness tried to swallow it from time to time.

Lan Xichen was already waiting for them at the main building; smiling fondly. His eyes welcomed them before his tongue did. The Sect leader always seemed to offer a feeling similar to one that a father would give. Yet, at the same time his eyes were full of love which only a mother could have provided them with.

“I’m glad to see you both unharmed”, Lan Xichen spoke, gestured them to take a seat in the center of the main building. The doors stayed opened, as did the windows. Everyone was welcomed to stay at any time. Lan Xichen never stopped someone from entering the main building and granted everyone an audience who wished to speak to him.

“I hope that you granted the light the same place the darkness had conquered in your hearts.”

Lan SiZhui nodded, noticing a raw sadness in Lan Xichen’s voice which didn’t really encourage him to revealed what they had found out on their journey through the heart of China. He caught a glimpse of Lan JingYi’s face expression which told him that his friend was far away with his thoughts and not really able to ease the upcoming storm caused by their news. Lan SiZhui tried to look as carefree as possible, but Lan Xichen had already read their body language; had already saw his troubled face expression.

“The rumors are true. We haven’t found the cause. We are sorry to- “

Lan Xichen interrupted his sentence by shaking his head slightly.

“There is no need to apologize. Your mission was to investigate not to solve.”

Lan Xichen opened one of the scrolls which they had brought back from their journey. Small details about their findings, a few theories, some notes from eyewitnesses were written down but nothing that could have explained why suddenly so many fierce corpses attacked one village after the other – almost like they were searching for something.

Their Sect Leader took a glimpse into some parts of the scrolls, putting them away neatly before he addressed them again.

“Congratulation on your first successful mission, Lan SiZhui, Lan JingYi.”

Lan Xichen’s smile was a genuine one. Lan SiZhui bowed once more, looking at Lan JingYi who did the same – thankfully his friend remembered to be more present in the moment, leaving his fantasies behind.

“Jin Ling, is his name”, Lan Xichen suddenly spoke, causing both to suddenly freeze on the spot.

Lan JingYi being Lan JingYi asked dumbfounded: “Whose name?”

Even Lan SiZhui had to admit that for a moment he had not been able to follow the flow of the conversation, catching himself asking the same question.

“The Lanling Jin Sect’s young omega. He is very talented.”

He could see Lan JingYi’s face heating up. Apparently, Lan Xichen had witnessed everything -had seen their little interaction with the young boy. Had the Sect Leader heard their talk as well?

Lan Xichen started to giggle softly.

“You are free to leave”, he added.

They bowed once more. Lan JingYi being the one turning so fast around that he almost tripped over his clothes. His friend was embarrassed, there was no other word for the emotions playing on Lan JingYi’s face right now.

Flustered Lan SiZhui had to admit that his friend’s feelings which were so easily on display right now, matched his own in every aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I had such a heard time with the relationships in the Light Novel and the names. I wrote down a concept for this story, but I'm still not quite sure how many chapters this story will get.  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I was so overwhelmed by all your responses. I can't promise to update every week, but I try to update at least one chapter per month.  
> This chapter is written in a formal way because this fanfic will be completely told in Lan SiZhui's view. Let me know what you think so far. Do like this writing style? What do you think about this triangle pairing?  
> At a certain point I will introduce mpreg in this story - if you aren't sure if you still want to read it, I recommend reading my One-shots because my mpreg writing is no like a sickly sweet romance thing.  
> 'till next time ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this fanfiction is an experiment. I have never written something with a romance blooming between three people. I will try to write the characters as acurrate as possible. I will not write smut (I'm sorry that's just not my style). This fanfiction will focus on their developing relationship - roughly following the novel. There will be a lot of ups and downs. I want to write everything as close to reality as possible. As I wrote in my bio: all my stories are inspired by films about feminism, therefore this story will not be a happy, fluff and sickly-sweet Alpha/Beta/Omega (mpreg)- story- sry.  
> So, if this wasn't enough to scare you away. Please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think about the story (Kudos are much welcomed).
> 
> Another note: I'm not a native speaker therefore sometimes it takes me days to correct my mistakes.


End file.
